Of Love, Adventure, and Even Some Humor
by Weasley-Potter08
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are happily married,or thats what it seems. Join Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and all the Weasleys on adventures and romance. Dark forces are out to get the Weasleys; what will they have to do to protect everything important to them. R/S Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

Rose P.O.V.

I walked into work at the Magical Relations wing, and automatically saw the front desk with the secretary, Helga, working up a storm. I turned to the right and walked past a door marked, THEODORE LUPIN, PRESIDENT; then I walked one more step and saw the next door, it said, ROSE MALFOY, VICE PRESIDENT. I walked into my vice president office, and I was greeted by Teddy himself. He was in there with the magical ambassador from Belgium, Aloys Verdonk. He was annoying; he was accompanied by his assistant and his younger brother. "Hello, Rose, how pleasant to see you again." Verdonk said to me and pulled me into a hug that lasted longer than it should. His arms were traveling south so I pulled away.

He always had a thing for flirting and physical contact as well, which bothered me because I have a husband. "Good morning, Aloys." I then turned to Teddy, "How's Victoire, Remus, Dora, and Ted Jr.?"

"They're great; how's Scorpius doing in the Auror Department?" Teddy asked.

"He's wonderful!" I answered, "Anyway, let's talk about the matters at hand…"

After the meeting and an early lunch, I was talking to Teddy, "I hate when we have to talk with the Belgians; I love Belgium, but Verdonk annoys me so much!" I rant.

"I know, and he doesn't have manners, and he constantly flirts with you. You are almost like a sister to me, so it bothers me. I do love Belgium, though; they have excellent waffles and a good Quidditch team!" Teddy agreed.

"Oh, Ted." I say, laughing.

Teddy let me leave a little early, so I apparate to my front I walk into the house, it is quiet other than the slight buzz of talking on the television; yes Scorpius and I bought one, a lot of wizards have one now. I walk further in and I see my husband, Scorpius Malfoy, asleep on the couch. He looks exhausted. He's drooling slightly and is breathing softly. I put down my bag and I hop on top of him, he jolts awake and draws his wand. "Oh, Rosie, blimey, it's just you." Scorpius breathes, putting his wand away.

"How was work?" I said, leaning into a long, lingering kiss. He kissed back with gusto; it was definitely a bad day for him.

When we pulled apart Scorp said, "Long, awfully long; Al still doesn't have a lead on the guy who killed all the muggles and the Ministry worker. Al also broke a pair of glasses when a guy punched him during an interview."

"Poor Albus!" I cry, "Anna wants us to come for dinner tomorrow, by the way. You talking about Al reminded me."

"That should be fine, but tonight I think I want to chill out." Scorpius told me, tiredly.

"Okay, that sounds fine; you should rest up." I say, hopping off of him.

"Thank you, Rosie, I love you." Scorpius sighed.

"Love you, too." I told him giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then, he grabs me and pulls me to his lips; he obviously wanted a real kiss, "I thought you were too tired!" I laugh.

"Not too tired to kiss my wife!" Scorpius responds loudly.

Then I go into the kitchen to put my pork roast into the oven.

That night I'm talking to Scorpius in our bedroom, "So, who exactly punched Albus?"

"Oh, that short, pony- footed man who I told you about." Scorpius laughs.

"Really, I can't imagine how embarrassed Al was!" I laugh loudly.

"Yeah, but it isn't really a laughing matter because I have to leave for a mission tomorrow morning…" Scorpius trails off.

"Oh, Scorpius, you should have told me!" I scold, but then soften, "I don't want you to get hurt."

He scoops me up into his arms for a kiss, "I'll be gone when you wake up."

"Wake me, please, I want to see you before you leave." I plead.

"I have to leave at four in the morning to get to the ministry for my assignment; I don't even have any idea where we're going yet. Other than a safe house that pony- footed man mentioned." Scorpius explains.

"Wake me." Then I curl up into his arms for a good night's sleep; though I won't sleep at all.

Missions are always dangerous, and you get extremely scared. My dad, Uncle Harry, Albus, Scorpius, and probably even James will go. James plays for the Harpies, but he also is a trained auror. Some other powerful, big aurors will probably go as well. In the early morning, I am kind of startled by Scorpius kissing me on the forehead and both cheeks. I open my eyes and pull him down for a long, lingering kiss on the lips. When he pulls away he licks his pink, warm lips. "Rose, I love you, and if I don't make it back-"

"You are going to come back; don't be silly. I will write you everyday." I shake my head slightly to tell him to stop thinking those awful thoughts; I could never imagine losing Scorpius.

I walk with him down the stairs and give him another passionate kiss. "I love you!" I call as he disapparates. I see him mouthing the same thing.

Then the telephone, which many wizards have bought as well, especially cell phones, rings, and I think of who would call me at this time of the morning. It's Teddy, "Hey Rose, you don't have to come to work today, I know Scorpius just left. Anna called and told me that she isn't going to Gringott's today, either. You two should spend the day together."

"But we have the meeting with Romania, I'm totally fine!" I complain.

"I moved the meeting, anyway, you and Anna, Aunt Hermione, well I guess to you it's mum, and Aunt Ginny should spend the day; maybe you could meet Victoire at lunch at St. Mungo's. She would love that surprise. Or visit Fleur who has Remus, Dora, and Ted today, babysitting." Teddy tells me.

Teddy's son Remus is going to be three in a couple months and he is adorable; his twins, Dora, named for Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and Ted Jr. are going to be one in less than a month in August. "Okay, Ted, I will take the day off, but it's not for you; it's for my mum."

"Sure it is." Then Teddy hangs up.

I think about going back to bed, but I know I won't sleep, so I go into the kitchen. I make some coffee and some eggs. After I eat, I sit on the couch to watch some T.V. I watch television and worry about Scorp for about four hours when I decide to call Anna. "Hello?" I hear my best friend's familiar voice.

"Hey, Anna, do you and the other Auror Wives want to hang out today?" I ask.

"Of course, I was gonna call you soon, anyway. I'll call Ginny and you call your mum. Then we will make a plan for lunch and maybe shopping. Sound good?" Anna answers.

"Great, sounds good, call me back with your side of the plan." I said.

By eleven, Anna, me, my mum, and Aunt Ginny are looking for a place to eat. "Why don't we do what Teddy suggested and go see Victoire for lunch?" I said.

"Sure, that sounds nice!" Aunt Ginny exclaims.

We settle on picking up some food from a new joint in Diagon Alley; I look and remember Scorp and Al's old flat down the street. We had some good times there, though we also had good times at Anna and me's old flat, too.

We walked into Victoire's Healer office smiling brightly; as we enter she runs up and hugs us, "Thank God you came! This has been a _boring_ day."

"Well, we thought we would visit you and then maybe pay your kids a visit if they aren't busy." My mum, Hermione Weasley says.

"My mother has decided to take them to a baby boutique today, so maybe tomorrow you can visit them!" Victoire nearly screams in delight.

I love Vic very much, but she is _wired_, and I mean _wired_, for sound! I think that is one of the reasons Teddy loves her so much, though.

As we finish lunch, my mum decides I should sleep over at her house; I say that should be fine, and she takes me home. Anna was asked to sleepover at the Potter's house. When I get to our home, I see Hugo sitting at the kitchen table. He graduated Hogwarts last year and co- owns Ollivander's wand shop; it is now Ollivander and Weasley's Wand Shop. Hugo has a knack for making and selling wands. Maybe because he has my dad's nice personality and he's a cute guy. He is engaged to one of my old school friends Petra Nollaker. When I come in, he embraces me in a hug, "Hey Rose, how are you?"

"Great, Hugo, how's Petra and, of course, you?" I answer as he lets me out of the bear hug I was just in.

"We're fine; wedding's gettin' closer, though." Hugo smiles down at me.

I place a hand on his shoulder and I tell him that he's ready for the wedding; the wedding is this December. His wedding was scheduled December nineteenth; fifteen days after my birthday on the fourth. "You'll be great; don't be nervous, it will be the best day of your life, thus far." I tell him encouragingly.

"Whatever you say, big sis. I just wanna get to the honeymoon!" Hugo says, rubbing his hands together. They are going to a resort in the Canary Islands for their honeymoon. Scorpius and I went to Sydney, Australia for ours.

After my mum makes a good dinner, I go up into my old childhood room. The purple walls remind me of my childhood. Quidditch posters, clippings from the Daily Prophet involving the Weasley or Potter names in them, and pictures of me with Al and photos with Scorpius still litter the walls. My best friend and the love of my life. My dad and my uncle, too. Ah, I was worried about them, and I had a problem; a big one! So when my mum comes up to talk with me, I know I have to share.

She starts talking about how worried she is, and I say how worried I am, too. After a short silence, I say, "Mum, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Rose, what's wrong?" My mother asks; worry creeping onto her face even more.

"I missed my period, I think I'm pregnant." I let that bomb drop. My mum's face is excited and also scared, but I'm still worrying about Scorpius out there battling evil, not knowing that I could be pregnant at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have uploaded this story at the time I did in honor of HP Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 coming out. I forgot to put that in my first chapter. I love this pairing; this is my second story about them. I saw the new movie two days ago and it was fantastic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with HP. If I did it would be sooooo, sooo cool though.**

**Please review, reviews make my day and make work and my extra classes seem not as hard!**

Chapter 2: Letters

Scorpius P.O.V.

I thought we were probably somewhere in Russia. It was bitterly cold, and I thought that we must be near Siberia. Snow was falling, and all I could think about was Rose. Sure, I was worried about Al, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, James, Gunner, Janet, and Ben, who were out here with me, but I was worried about Rose. She hated when I went on missions because she was afraid I would die. I mean, even I was afraid that me or someone else would die. I was sitting there in the gathering snow with Al behind a blockade when an owl flew up to me. It dropped something in my lap and something in Albus's lap. I opened in under an awning so it didn't get wet; knowing it was from my Rosie. I opened it and started to read:

_Scorpius,_

_ I love you and I miss you so much. I wish you were with me now; me lying in your arms. I feel very bad that you had to leave on short notice, but I am especially upset that I haven't been able to write for three days,_ three days_! I'm sorry for not writing you sooner._

_ I am mostly staying at my mum and dad's house; tell my father there is a letter for him from me in his bundle, by the way. I sent you gloves in the big envelope because my mum said that my dad said it would be extra cold. That's why I sent warm ones._

_ Anyway, there isn't much going on here other than me missing you all the time. Oh, and I'm pregnant._

_Love always, sincerely your's,_

_Rose_

I let the words sink in; my wife, who was miles away from me in England, was pregnant with my son or daughter. I looked down at the letter again, and I smiled. I was so happy that she was pregnant, but I was scared because I wish I was there to celebrate with her. I was positive that she was happy, but worried that I wasn't there for the appointment. Al nudged me, "Close your jaw, mate, something is gonna fly in there."

"Rose's' pregnant." I say slowly to Al.

"Huh, I didn't catch that?" Albus said.

"Rosie is pregnant!" I say much, much louder; Al takes a step back and Ron Weasley looks up in alarm.

Ron runs up to us face smiling but worried, much like Harry and Al's faces; mine probably looked the same as their's. Ron spoke up, "Rose, as in my daughter, is pregnant?"

"Yeah." I answer, much quieter; I felt my smile grow with Ron, Al, and Harry's.

"Congratulations, Scorpius and Ron!" Harry shouted; Gunner woke up from his nap and looked around in alarm until he saw Harry embrace Ron and Albus embrace me. I then embraced my father- in- law and Harry. James shakes my hand, but then pulls me in for a big, bear hug.

There were tears running down Ron's face, he was smiling hugely. I turned to Al, smiling, "Congrats, mate, you're a Daddy!" Al yelped.

I smiled wider, if that was even possible, "I am, aren't I, and Ron, you are a Grandpa!" Ron smiles and I embrace him again.

As everyone goes back to their posts, the snow has let up and I write back to Rose:

_Rosie-_

_ I'm so excited! I'm gonna be a Daddy! I love the fact that we are gonna have a family! I just can't get over this! Your dad is so excited, along with Al and Harry. Your dad actually cried a little; but I have to admit, I'm crying happy, little tears right now. I love you and I miss you so, so, so much._

_ Not much is going on here; I can only think of you. There isn't any action going on. I hope we find the safehouse, soon. It shouldn't take, too, too, terribly, long. I hope that you stop worrying about me so much; Al's fine, he worries about Anna and always voices that to me. Your dad constantly looks at a picture of your mother and sometimes of you and Hugo, too. By the way, how is my favorite brother- in- law? Anyway, Harry sits and he looks at Ginny's letters and her pictures for hours on end; never stops looking at them for even a second. He also worries about Lily. James only thinks about Daniella and Little Harry; always looking at pictures of them. Gunner, Janet, and Ben give you the best on the pregnancy._

_ I want you to continue staying with your mum or her staying at our place with you. Maybe lily can get her lips away from her greedy husband, Macguire, for a minute to stay with you. Well, anyway, I'm still so excited and I want you to give a little kiss to your belly for me, for our little baby boy or girl._

_Love you,_

_Scorpius_

I gave it to the owl along with a little owl treat, and I walked over to a down in the dumps Albus, "What's wrong, Al?"

"I miss Anna; I wanna be home with my wife." He says, quietly; I bend down and sit next to him.

We talk about how much we miss our girls, but then I hear a whistling sound like an impact is about to happen. I see some men dressed in black cloaks descend to the ground, and before I can do anything, a blue light reaches out and hits Ron. I know he's in a fight now, probably, for his life.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of the new HP movie and what your favorite part and character in it were!**

**Please review; reviews make my day!**

**-W-P08**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is kind of short, but it's kind of a filler. You also have to know about Ron, so, yeah. I like writing as Albus, so that's what i did. Well, i hope you like this! Thank you for reviews, but please keep reviewing; reviews make my day and make work less hard.**

Chapter 3

Albus P.O.V.

I race down the halls of St. Mungo's, levitating my Uncle Ron with help from my dad. Scorpius and James stayed to fight the bad guys off, and I will have about two days before I have to go back to the mission. We fly down the halls and we get him into a room with busy healers running around. As soon as Ron hits the bed he is attended to. They are attaching wires and other things to keep him breathing. I go to my dad who tells me to go to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house to get Hugo, Rose, and Hermione. I look back once and see that they are using a reviving potion, it isn't working. As I run down the hall, I hear the telltale buzz that means they are reviving Ron the muggle way; yet I know I have to keep on running.

As I burst into the Weasley's house there are three gasps. I see Rose, Hermione, and Hugo spread out on the family room couch. "What's wrong, Albus, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Hermione asks me.

"It's Ron." That's all I have to say and all three of them are moving.

As I run down the hall, hand- in- hand with a hysterical Rose; she's crying so hard she can barely run. I drag her behind me, and she is slowing down. I decide that I must carry her, I scoop up my pregnant, hysterical cousin bridal style and she lays her head on my shoulder. My shirt and jacket are getting soaked, but I don't care, I want to help Rose. She loves her dad so much, and I know how bad this will affect her.

As we burst into the room, I put Rose down; I take firm hold of her hand, but I lead her forward. Ron is lying there, immobile. "W- wait, is everyone else ok- kay?" Rose says through sobs, I know she's thinking about Scorpius.

"Yes, the rest of us are alright." I whisper.

Rose lurches forward and takes the hand of Ron's that isn't occupied by Hermione. I let go of Rose's hand slowly, and go out into the hall where Hugo is sobbing. "Hu, everything is gonna be alright, Victoire is gonna help, and she's a great healer. There are many, very good healers working on your dad." I whisper to my sobbing, younger cousin.

"I can't help feeling responsible; before he left we got in a big fight, and now he's nearly dead." Hugo cries out.

"What did you fight about, Hu?" I prod quietly.

"We were talking about my wedding plans, and my dad asked if I was ready and that I was awful young to marry; I insisted that Rose was young too and so were you. He asked if I thought I was ready for the responsibility of a family. I told him yes and I asked if he trusted me; he said that he trusted me, but that marriage was a hard job. We got into a huge, yelling fight, and I ended up running out of the house. That was the last time I saw him before he left for his mission. I feel like he's hurt because I was a bad son." Hugo continued to sob.

I stroked his back lightly, "You are responsible, and your dad knows that; this isn't your fault, at all. Your dad just worries about you, Hugo. It was a stupid dark wizard, not you, Hugo, that caused this to happen."

"I- I just- um, I don't- I just, don't know; I'm so worried about him, Albus." Hugo sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Then my mum and Anna burst down the hall, "Hugo, Petra's on her way." Anna breathed heavily.

"I- okay." Hugo responded.

My mum, Ginny, walked over and sat next to Hugo; I took that as my call to go, and I went over to Anna, who embraced me. "I saw what happened, but it was too late." I said, roughly, a single tear escaping down my face. Anna wiped the tear and took me to sit on the bench opposite Hugo.

My mum was whispering to Hugo, and trying to calm him down; when Petra arrived Hugo collapsed into her arms. Petra kissed him and stroked my little cousin's back. I kind of chuckled at the sight because Hugo is so much taller than Petra.

All of a sudden, Victoire came out of the room, Hermione, Rose, and Teddy walked out of the room sullenly; my dad straggled behind, wiping tears as he went. "Uncle Ron is stable, but he's banged up pretty bad; the assailant used a different, developed form of an immobilizing spell. It attacks the inside instead of the outside. The spell constricted his insides instead of the outside; it has the potential to kill. He is still unconscious, but he should be fine." She finished, wiping a tear herself.

Rose walked over to me and I stood up and hugged her, "It's alright." I just kept saying that over and over.

"I- he's- Scorpius, are you sure Scorpius is alright, too?" she mumbled.

"Yes, he was fighting off the assailant as I left; Scorp had the upper hand." I told Rose quietly. She looked slightly relieved.

We all slowly trickled out of the hospital; everyone but Aunt Hermione and my dad. Hermione told Hugo and Rose to go home and get some rest. Rose was going to stay at my home and Hugo was going to my mum's and dad's house. As we apparated Rose shed one last tear before disappearing with me and Anna.

**I hope you enjoyed; it took me awhile to get it up, but, it's here1**

**Pleas review this story and check out some of my other stories!**

**-W-P08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry i havent updated in awhile, it's inexcusable, but i have uploaded this chapter and it's pretty long. I hope ths makes up for some of the lost time. There are some cute moments in this installment! Some Rose and Ron dialogue. It's really cute! Please enjoy!**

**Please review, i havent gotten many on this story, and they make my day!(:**

Chapter 4

Rose P.O.V.

I woke up in Al's guest room and I walked down, into the kitchen. Anna was making coffee, and Albus was still asleep because he wanted to catch up on sleep before going back on the mission. I walked over to Anna, "Do you think what our husbands do is worth it?" I asked.

"Well, in the long run, it protects the whole wizarding world; including the baby growing inside of you." Anna answered.

"I mean, I don't want to lose my husband and best friend/ cousin. I know what they do is good and I know you will help me with the pregnancy, you're my best friend, but I really want Scorp to be here for me, too, ya know?" I say. Anna was my best friend after Al. Albus would have definitely been helping and supporting me if he wasn't fighting or resting up.

"Yeah, I understand; I mean, I always worry when Al leaves, but I know that someone has to do it." Anna said.

"Ugh, I want them home." I complained.

"I do too, Rose, I do too." Anna tells me and envelopes me in a hug; then Albus came down the stairs, he smiled slightly.

"Good morning!" Al said, yawning.

"Morning." I say, but then an owl flies in; it is my first letter from Scorpius.

I read it and smiled brightly; Al and Anna read over my shoulder. Anna said how cute it was, and Al laughed about Scorpius's penmanship. "It's how he's always written!" I laugh at Albus. We laugh, and I get to work on my letter to him:

_Scorpius,_

_I was so happy to hear how excited you are for the baby; the wizarding technology is really good, so I'll know if it's a boy or girl by next week! I will write you as soon as I find out! I love you, so much, and I miss you, too much. I wish you were home, so we could be happy about this baby together._

_My dad's doing alright, still unconscious. He should be awake soon, though, so don't worry. You just be safe, alright? Anyway, it's boring here; other than my dad being rushed here last night, but Weasleys never give up, so. I hope that you bust the bad guys and find the safehouse you've been looking for soon, okay. Do it soon!_

_Love always, forever your's,_

_Rose_

I sealed the letter and gave it to the awaiting owl, Jojo. He's been my owl since Hogwarts; he's nicer than Scorpius's owl, Javerty, anyway. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea; I was hoping that Scorp would just appear right in front of me, but I knew that that wouldn't happen. So, I just sat down and started a conversation with my cousin.

A month a passed and Scorpius still wasn't home; Albus had gone back to the mission, and my dad was still in the hospital. He was awake now, but not doing too well. My mother sat by his bed all day, everyday, just talking to him and sharing their old memories with each other. It was cute, but sad, all at the same time. I had sent Scorpius a letter that told him that we were having a boy, and I still hadn't gotten a reply back. I was worried about him; I spent some days just sitting in my old, childhood bed with my hand resting on my ever-growing stomach. I would drink cups of tea even though it was summer, and I would go shopping for my baby's nursery. It was on one of those days that I was decorating the nursery with Anna, Aunt Ginny, and my mum, who had left the hospital for a couple of hours while Uncle Harry was visiting my dad, when I got a letter:

_Rosie-_

_We are having a baby boy! Oh my gosh, I'm soooo excited! I have some names that we should consider! Maybe: Ian, Ivan, Sanders, Rocco, Simms, or Sherdon. What do you think? Though you probably have a zillion names planned already. I especially like Sanders or Rocco, oh, and maybe Porter! I forgot about that one! I like Porter the most; it sounds nice: Scorpius, Rose, and Porter Malfoy. It just, goes!_

_Anyway, we have a lead on the safehouse, and we should be back within a month._

_I miss you and I love you so much. I'm trying hard to find this safehouse, but I know we are close. I feel it! How's everything there? Sorry for not writing for a while, but the owl was malnourished, so I had to get him full again. He traveled long and hard._

_Love you, _

_Scorpius_

I didn't love all his name choices, but I really did like Porter; I was thinking we could name him Scorpius Hyperion Jr., but I really loved the sound of Porter. I liked it. I was happy that he was probably returning home soon, too.

The next week I was visiting my slowly healing dad in the hospital and talking to him, when he said, "Rosie, how are you feeling? This pregnancy must be hard on you without Scorpius here." My dad frowned.

I grabbed his hand, "Oh, Dad, I'm fine, really, I am. I'm worried about you; you shouldn't worry about me. Scorpius is fine, he sends me letters; and he is really excited about the baby."

"I just feel really bad for you, Rosie, you _are_ my little girl. You're my _only_ girl, really. I love you; I worry about you often, and I voice that to your mother." My father chuckled.

"Daddy, I love you, too, but I need you to get better before you worry about anything else." I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"How's Hugo? He hasn't been here in about a week." My dad asked curiously.

"Well, Petra is making him help with wedding plans, and he still thinks that, this," I explained, brandishing at my sick father, "is his fault."

"I told him that it wasn't his fault and apologized for the fight; but he apologized. I love Hugo, and I didn't mean that he was irresponsible." He had a troubled look on his face.

"I know, Dad, I know; that's just how Hugo is." I explained, nodding.

"I know, I know, but I feel bad." He started tearing up a little, but he suddenly brightened up, "I wanted to tell you that Victoire is releasing me in two days." He nodded and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I planted a kiss on his cheek. Thank God!

Currently, it was December fourth, and my husband was nowhere to be seen. Scorpius had sent me a letter and diamond earrings with a matching silver and diamond bracelet, but I just wanted him home. My stomach was getting bigger, and it wasn't helping that I tried to go to my parents' everyday to check on my dad. The curse was reversed, but my mum still had some trouble taking care of him and trying to work odd days at work. My dad always insisted that he was okay, and admittedly, he was, but I was trying to distract myself from the fact that my significant other wasn't there. Anna and Petra threw me a little party and a lot of people I knew came. I saw Hugo and my dad bonding, and that was good since they kind of drifted apart. They talked about Ollivander and Weasley's Wand Shop, Hugo's place of work, and about many other things. It made me happy.

Soon enough December nineteenth rolled around. Scorpius still hadn't arrived home. But, today was Hugo's wedding, and I was going to go alone; it made me feel sad. I was going with my mum and my dad. I was going to be a bridesmaid; Scorpius was supposed to be a groomsman, but, obviously, that wasn't happening. So, I went into the room that all the bridesmaids were gathering in; we were wearing dark blue dresses because they were going with a winter theme. Petra looked beautiful in her lacy dress with long sleeves that went down to the middle of her hands, ending at a point. Her brown hair was cascading down her back and she had simple makeup on her face. Her maid of honor was her sister, Alana; the other bridesmaids were me, Anna, and two of Petra's cousins, Dana and Lora.

We all lined up in the back of the church and I was paired with Teddy while walking up the aisle. Hugo wanted Albus to be his best man, but that didn't happen, either. So, Alana was paired with our cousin, Fred, the best man, I was paired with Teddy, Anna with Louis, Dana with Lysander Scamander, my cousin Dominique's husband and a family friend, and Lora was with Lorcan Scamander, who was marrying our cousin, Molly, soon. I looked up at Hugo as I walked up the aisle; his face was practically glowing, and he was wearing a navy blue suit, dark blue vest and red tie, a white shirt, and navy dress shoes. The wedding was nice, but I would've had a better time is Scorpius were there. The reception had good food and dancing, but it was dull without Al or Scorp there. The important part was that Hugo was happy, though. My brother had a great night, so that was what made me happy.

It was Christmas and he, Scorpius, still hadn't returned home; I was sitting on the sofa in the Burrow, just looking at my huge stomach. The baby was coming in about three months, maybe less. I was scared that Scorpius wouldn't be home by then. It had been four months since he said he was coming home soon. They found the safehouse, but they have to find the guy who started all of this mess. I've been staying with my parents, and designing and decorating the baby's nursery in my own house. I was ready for a baby to sleep in there already. Teddy came up to me, "You should probably take off work till the baby comes, I know you wanna work, but your week long break after Scorpius left was too short!"

"I feel well enough to work; I'll even put up with the meeting in Belgium next week if you let me stay on till February." I whined.

"No, you aren't goin' back to work till the baby has come; I have the final say, anyway." Ted told me; then Remus ran up to me.

"Auntie Wose? Pwick up?" he put his arms up to me. I swooped him into my arms and I sat in the armchair nearby with him.

We had already had Christmas dinner and he was tired. Within twenty minutes, Remus was asleep. I set him upstairs where Victoire was changing Ted Jr. and Teddy was putting Dora into her pajamas. They were a happy, good family. Then I made my way over to Lily, who was talking quietly to Louis. Louis was holding the hand of his girlfriend, Susan, and he was smiling. I talked to Lily, Louis, and Susan for a while until I got tired; I sat on the sofa again. Fred found room next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. He had a firewhisky in hand, and he asked me how I was, talked about his wife, and other things like that. Suddenly, my owl flew through the window and dropped a small package in my lap. I cut the string and tore into the brown paper; inside was a box. I opened the box and inside it rested a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant and a note from Scorpius:

_Rosie-_

_I miss you, too much, and I love you. I wanted to be home by now, and you sent me that very nice watch for Christmas earlier; so I decided to give this to you. I know I missed your birthday, and Hugo's wedding, but I wanted to give this to you for Christmas. This doesn't make up for it, but yeah._

_Love you,_

_Scorpius_

I started crying silently and Fred noticed; he took my hand and led me to my father's childhood room. He propped me up on the bed, and he rubbed my back. Fred was usually a funny guy, but he was playing the good, sensitive cousin part right now. Fred married Cassandra Thomas a couple of years ago, and she is a very funny, nice person as well.

Fred didn't say anything, he just sat there with me; he knows it must be hard. Fred's best friend is James. Fred, Roxanne, and James always hung out together. Then I spoke, "It's just- just, too hard."

He wiped a tear from my face and said, "It'll be okay; Scorpius is clever, he'll stay safe."

"I know, but it's hard." I cried.

That night when I got back to my parents house, I didn't sleep a wink.

**Hope you enjoyed it, again, sorry for the long wait!(:**

**Please review this story and chapter!**

**-W-P08**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in forever! I feel terrible! First of all i've been suder duper, very busy! Second, i can't find much time to write! I havent gotten many reviews on this story and it makes me sad): I would really like a couple of reviews! Please, please, please!**

**Please enjoy and please review! Reviews make my whole day so much better.**

Chapter 5

Rose P.O.V.

It's the end of February, and everything is getting harder; Scorpius isn't back, and I have steadily gotten bigger. I'm ready to give birth in a couple of days! I'm sitting on the couch in my family room, when an owl flies through the window; it drops a letter in my lap. I open it and there is only a small slip of paper, it reads:

_Rosie-_

_ There's a limited amount of paper left, but I needed to get this message to you._

_I'm coming home._

_Love you,_

_Scorpius_

My heart leapt in my chest; he was coming home!

A couple days later, it was March 15, 11:57p.m., I was getting ready for sleep; when my water broke! I called my mum up to my room and she rushed in, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"My water just broke!" I yelled.

My mum called up my dad; we gathered some things and apparated to St. Mungo's. When they got me in the room, Healer Brokche came in. She hooked me up to some machines, and settled me into a more comfortable position.

At 12:46 a.m. on the morning of March 16, I heard a commotion outside the room in the hallway. Scorpius emerged and ran to my bedside; he had a deep cut down his face that had dried blood around it, but he was there. "Mr. Malfoy, you must calm down; we don't want your wife to get agitated." The doctor told him, he didn't care.

He leaned in for a kiss and when he broke apart, he whispered, "The bad guys are busted."

"Good, because I need you right now." I whispered.

Then Albus and Hugo burst into the room in a flurry of nurses trying to get to me, "Rose, we are here!" Al said.

"Reporting for duty, sis!" Hugo shouted.

The doctors tried to get them out, but I said they could stay.

At 3:34 a.m. on the morning of March 16, 2026, my son was born. "What are we gonna name him?" Scorpius whispered to me while pushing a tuft of he baby's blonde hair from his face.

"Porter Scorpius Malfoy." I responded.

"Perfect." Scorpius kissed Porter's forehead. The baby stirred and made some gurgling sounds; Scorpius reached out and scooped him into his arms.

We made Hugo and Lily the godparents; they promised that they would guide our baby because he would hopefully be less troublesome than a Malfoy or Weasley if he had good guidance. Porter was an adorable little one; Scorpius was obsessed right from the get go. My dad and mum walked in, "Oh, Rose, this is our grandson!" My mum squealed.

"Yep, Porter Scorpio Malfoy." I told them.

Scorpius handed the little bundle to my dad. "Oh, Rosie, he's beautiful." My dad whispered.

Then, Draco and Astoria walked in, Astoria was smiling, but Draco looked slightly perturbed. "Hello, Weasley, I presume this is my grandson." Draco sneered.

"Yes, Malfoy, this is _our_ grandson." My father seethed, "He might have your last name, but he is part of my gene pool, as well."

"Wow, a Malfoy/ Weasley hybrid; I wonder how that happened." Draco scoffed, "The nerve of my son is surprising."

"Dad, this is my choice, I love Rose, just stop!" Scorpius screamed.

"No, I think Rose is great." Draco defended unconvincingly, "It's just what she was spawned from, is the problem."

"If I wasn't holding my grandson, I would hurt you right now." My dad whispered.

"Well, goodbye; I just wanted to see it." Draco waltzed out of the room.

Astoria stayed and she held the baby; my mother held the baby as well.

When everyone left, I whispered in Scorpius's ear, "I love you no matter what; I care about you, and I'm so glad that you made it to see our son be born."

**Sorry that it's so short):**

**Please review this story!**

**-W-P08**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have so many excuses to why i havent updated, but mainly, i've been super busy and stressed out! Please read/enjoy and please, please, please review! I love you guys so much! Thank you!**

Chapter 6: No

Scorpius P.O.V.

I walked into Rose and my house with the baby in my arms; my son. It felt so weird, knowing that Porter was half of me. I doubt this is how my father felt; this is probably more like how Ron Weasley felt. I knew I wanted more kids; I wanted to break Malfoy tradition, and have more than just one boy and that's it. I wanted to have more boys and some little girls, too. I wanted a Daddy's Little Girl. I walked in and noticed that Port was sleeping; yes, I already had a nickname for my three- day- old son. I told Rose that we should lay him down for a little cat nap. She nods and I put him into the bassinet that I put in our room for the first couple of months. I put him down and I brought down a baby monitor so I could hear Port if he cried. I sat down on the couch and Rosie settled into me; I was glad to be home.

I woke up about four hours later with a sleeping Rose leaning on me. We had fallen asleep. I woke up because I heard a sounds on the baby monitor; it sounded like a low cry from Porter, and then I heard the crunch of glass. I pushed Rose hastily to the other side of the couch and drew my wand. I ran up the stairs, preparing to curse someone to oblivion; what I saw was disturbing: a broken window, some picture frames broken on the floor, a newspaper clipping lying on the dresser, which now had a broken mirror, and an empty bassinet. I ran to the shattered window and looked out; the rain hit my face hard, and the storm was just getting started. My face stung with the wind, and my left hand was bleeding from placing it on the broken glass of the window. Rose ran in and gasped, "What- what happened- Porter- where?"s

"I- I don't know; he was taken." I whispered. Rose ran into my arms and she started to cry; I had to keep myself from crying for Rose.

I walked over to the newspaper clipping: **PRISONER ESCAPES AZKABAN, LEAVES NO TRAIL**. I read it quickly, and then handed it to Rose. Before she could say anything, I was running out of the house.

I apparated to the streets of London, and I made my way to the Ministry. I ran into my office, and opened the windows; I didn't care if it was raining, I needed air. I looked over new articles from the Daily Prophet and over files of the prisoner Lytle Rosserin. He was locked up in Azkaban for murdering seven people; he had kidnapped four of them. Rosserin was the one who escaped. I was into my research, when Albus walked into my dark office. "Mate, Rose called me; I guessed that you would be here." Then I started worrying about when I left Rose, Al must've read my thoughts because he said, "I sent Anna over to be with Rose, don't worry about her. We'll find Porter, Scorpius, I promise you that.'

"I- I hope we do; I need to find him." I started to cry.

Al came up and hugged me, "I know mate, I know; we'll get him, we will."

The next day was a hard one, news spread of our newborn baby being kidnapped; headlines on newspapers and magazine read things like: "**A WEASLEY GRANDCHILD, VANISHED," "MALFOY- WEASLEY HYBRID KIDNAPPED," AND "WEASLEYS SEND MESSAGE TO KIDNAPPER."**

They were awful and just cut us deeper; I had to find Porter one way or another.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**

**-W-P08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heym, i'm realllllllllly sorry for not updating in forever! anyway, i hope you enjoy this scandalous (is that how you spell that, whatever!) installment of this story! crazy stuff may happen, the next couple chapters will be some action i'm thinking! anyway, i have plan A very good plan! **

Chapter 7: Starting the Search

Albus P.O.V.

The second I left Scorpius at home, I went to talk to my dad. I hadn't even really talked to him since we saw Porter at the hospital. I was going to get to the bottom of my best friends' son's kidnapping. I considered Porter my nephew and I didn't want to see my family in so much pain. The Weasley family had released a statement/message to the kidnapper saying, "We will find you and when we do, the baby better not be harmed; if he is, we will not hesitate to kill you upon capture if you struggle. If the baby is alive we will make sure3 you are in Azkaban for the rest of your life and if you struggle upon capture you will be having curses thrown at you." They said other stuff, but that was the gist of it. Ron Weasley had actually released and said the statement.

As I walked into my father's house at 12 Grimmauld Place, I called out to him. He said, calling back to me, that he was in the living room. I told him I was going to visit to talk to him. As I stepped into the room he offered me tea; I accepted the cup he held out to me. I was usually a coffee drinker, but I could tolerate a good cup of tea. My mother came in for a second but left quickly.

"James wants to talk to you, too, you know. He is going to come in as soon as his Quidditch matches in Turkey are over." My dad said, nodding.

"Okay, Scorpius is torn up; have you visited the scene yet?" I asked.

"I went this morning; it looks awful doesn't it?" He huffed; I nodded.

"Do you think we can find him?" I asked mournfully.

"I hope so! I mean, we have dealt with kidnappings before, but this is family." My father, Harry Potter, Harry Freaking Potter, said with a tear streaming down his face! I mean, I cried, but I had only seen my dad cry once. It affected me somehow, seeing my dad like that!

"Ron is bad I expect?" I said, my father nodded solemnly.

"Malfoy, Draco not Scorpius, has made a statement." My dad said quietly.

"Really, what did he say?" I asked with wonder.

"Well, he said he would not hesitate to kill Rosserin upon first sight if need be-" My dad started.

"Read me the whole thing." I said hastily.

"Okay, 'Today, is a horrible day for the Malfoy family, our only grandson has been kidnapped as most of you know! This baby is also a Weasley and you better trust that we, the Malfoys and Weasleys, will get to the bottom of this! If we find you, Rosserin, we, or at least I, will not hesitate to kill you. I am not an auror, but I will be looking for you, you little scum! And I will make your life miserable!' That's it!"

"What the heck is that!" I yelled.

"I know, but we need to talk to him." My dad said, "It may be the only way we can get him."

"I've been looking at reports and looking up our friend Lytle, he has a brother, Barry Rosserin; he's married, two ids, lives in a cottage in the countryside." I said quietly.

"Then let's go, Al!" My dad hopped up.

Ten minutes later we apparated to the countryside. I scanned the area and spotted a little cottage to the left. I started walking towards it with my dad following. I drew my wand and knocked on the door, "Barry Rosserin, open the door right now or I will force it down!"

Two seconds later the door cracked open revealing a man that looked exactly like Lytle, but with blonde hair. "Can I help you?" Barry asked nervously.

"You can, I hope." My dad nodded, "May we come in?"

"Is this about Lytle?" Barry asked. "Because I don't know anything about that." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I think you do." I said loudly.

His wife walked in, "What's going on Barry?"

"They are here to ask about Lytle." Barry mumbled.

"We'll need to talk to you after, ma'am." My dad said, leading her out of the room softly.

"So, Barry, what is your relationship with Lytle like? Good, bad, you hate each other, you love each other? What?" I said.

"I could never hate Lytle, but, but he, was, um, kinda- he was just Lytle!" Barry yelled, looking around nervously, "He was my brother and he's a bad man, but, he is my brother, sir."

"Have you seen him lately?" My dad asked.

"Um, no." Barry looked down.

"You're lying!" I screamed.

"I'm- I'm not!" Barry said quietly, avoiding my eyes at all costs.

"You are! And now my nephew is out there with your brother and you've seen him! Tell me, what did you do, did you offer to hide him? Huh? Is he here right now? Did you tell hime to get out of here? Because, you did not turn in any information to the aurors! You little piece of-" My dad stopped me.

"Albus! Calm down! Barry, what do you know?" My dad asked gently.

"I-I, alright, he came here asking for a place to hide! I told him he couldn't stay here because of the children. He looked real nervous and he was carrying a bundle in his arms that kept making noise, I assume that's the baby…" Barry nodded frantically, "That's all I know! He then ran off and didn't report it because he is my brother!"

"Thank you, Barry, we want to question your wife now." My dad told him.

Barry's wife came out of the next room and two young children peeked their heads into the room for a second but their father went in and took them back in. "Maybelle, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but you can call me May." She said quietly.

"Okay, anyway, what have you seen this morning?" I asked.

"Well, all I saw was Barry talking to Lytle." May said.

"do you remember the exact conversation?" My dad asked.

"No." she looked at me with some sort of look.

"This is a waste of time, Dad, let's search the house and get out."

My dad nodded and we searched the house and found nothing strange until we went into the cellar. We found a secret room in the floor of the cellar, we were shocked to find what was inside…

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, review help me work faster! **

**-W-P08 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry i didn't update sooner, and with a cliff hanger, too! But, i was very busy with work, trying to keep up with the demands of my university, and wedding plans! Anyway, enough of my sob story of why i haven't updated, since there really isn't an excuse for not writing more! This is a continuation of the cliffy that i left you! The suspense was probably killing you, just kidding, but you might have been looking forward to it, i don't know! As always, thank you for the reviews! I was really excited, and please enjoy this chapter! **

**Please review, they make my day 100 times better!  
><strong>

Chapter 8: This Is Bad

Albus P.O.V.

_My dad nodded and we searched the house and found nothing strange until we went into the cellar. We found a secret room in the floor of the cellar, we were shocked to find what was inside… _

As we stepped foot into the little room in the floor of the cellar, I was horrified; it was one of the scariest things I had ever seen in my life, and, being an auror, you see lots of creepy, scary stuff.

What we found was so frightening in fact that my dad and I gave out scared breaths. What we saw was first of all, newspaper clippings, clippings from the Daily Prophet and even some muggle newspapers. The clippings were all about, or related to, Lytle Rosserin; that wasn't the scariest part though, there was a web, and no, not a spider's web, it was web full of pictures and places with strings attaching almost everything to each other. On closer inspection I saw pictures of almost all the Weasleys and even my family, the Potter family. There was a picture of my Uncle Fred, it had an X over it and notes underneath that said, "Already Deceased." I found a picture, also, of Rose and Scorpius with a circle around Rose. Next to their picture was a piece of paper with some scribbled notes that said, "Unborn Child, boy." The paper had a slash drawn through it.

There was a family picture of the Weasleys and Potters and it had a circle that was drawn over about ten times, stressing the importance of it. I backed away slowly and noticed a stack of five thick notebooks in the corner and a trash can filled to the brim with crumbled up papers. All I could think was, 'We're in trouble.'

My father sensed the same thing as me and said, or more like whispered, "Game plan? Because we really need to get the heck out of here safely."

But before I could speak, Barry peeked his head above the hole and smiled a creepy smile, the creepiest smile I'd ever seen in my whole entire life, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry you had to find that, don't get upset, but you're both going to have an extended visit." With that I lunged forward and up towards the hole, but it was a fruitless effort because he slammed the door down and I heard a lock click. Then me and my dad were swallowed by total darkness.

I reached and felt around until a string dangling from a light bulb hit me in the face, I pulled the string and the room was at least a little bit lighted. I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell to push the door off its hinges, but it wouldn't work, my dad tried too and after a while of trying he said, "They have a spell on the room so we can't do magic!"

"What do we do?" I was scared, I had never been in a situation like this.

"Well, I think we are more valuable to them alive than dead, so we will probably be kept alive; but, we wait until the other aurors come and find us, in the meantime, research!" My dad said, he was keeping quite calm.

"What do you mean!." I yelled, "We just sit here and wait to die! Or worse! We need to find a way out of here-"

"Whisper, Albus, whisper." My dad held a finger to his lips and took a step to better look at the web of strings and other stuff.

I understood what he was saying, there was obviously things that we could learn and I walked over to the stack of notebooks in the corner, picked one up, slid to the ground, and started reading.

My dad kept looking at the web and said, "Albus, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt is on here!."

"Do you think their master plan is to get to him?"

"No, but the circle around him is pretty thick; other than Scorpius and Rose and Porter, there aren't any Malfoys. In the center of the web is the family photo of the Weasley-Potter family, us and our family, including spouses and children. It's odd though, there is a picture that isn't attached to the web, but it is circled about as thickly as our family's photo." My dad told me quietly and with a puzzled look on his face.

"Whose the picture of?" I wondered.

"It seems to be a picture of Horace Slughorn!" My dad said.

"But, he's like, super old and stuff; I'm surprised he still teaches at Hogwarts!"

"My thoughts exactly, that' s all I have for now; now, there will be time to read the notebooks, the things in the trash will probably be more valuable to our search!" My father mused, then he went back to looking at that darned web.!

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It just picks up suspense and craziness from here, i'm think 20ish chapters? Anyway, yeah! **

**Please review! I love them so much, an air hug to anyone who reviews! **

**-W-P08 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey1! No reviews for the last chapter, You're killin' me Smalls! ): Anyway, enjoy, i work faster if you review! **

**Review please, i would really like some feedback! **

Chapter 9: Desperate

Rose P.O.V.

I was so scared; my baby was kidnapped, my husband was searching frantically for answers, and the whole Wizarding World was in freak-out mode. I was currently at my parents trying to get a hold of Scorpius, I just needed to hear his voice. I had been crying for hours and I needed him to talk to me. My mum came in and said, "Scorpius will find him Rose, don't worry. Porter will be back in your arms by tomorrow!" My mum was staying surprisingly calm, well I guess she was always the calm one.

"I'm so scared, Mum, I need to talk to Scorpius." I started sobbing again.

"Anna and I will go with you to the Ministry." My mum told me, "Only if you want to go."

"Yes, I have to talk to him." I nodded through my tears.

An hour later me, my mum, and Anna were on our way to the Ministry to see Scorpius. We flooed there and went straight to Scorpius's office. I knocked on the door and he grunted something that sounded slightly like 'come in.' I opened the door and there he was looking over a file and some newspaper articles; my dad and Uncle Harry had forbid him from going out into the field for now. "Hi Scorp." I whispered, a single tear escaping my eye.

"Oh, Rose, Anna, Hermione; hello." Scorpius looked up; his grey eyes were red, he had dark bags under his eyes, his shirt was untucked, and his hair was tousled and messier than usual. He looked stressed out, tired, and very upset.

He got up and ran to me, scooping me into a hug. "Scorpius, I- have you- do you know anything?"

"I can't find a connection. Nowhere can I find one related thing. Oh, Annam where's Al, does he know anything.?" Scorpius looked bewildered.

"I thought Al would be here now, he went to Harry and Ginny's this morning and told me he was going to try and find Porter; I thought you would know." Anna told Scorpius.

"Hermione, has Ron dug anything up?" Scorpius looked distracted.

"I saw him a minute ago when we got here, he is going out with the search party." Hermione said.

"Okay, I really need to talk to Albus." Scorpius said, starting for the door.

"Scorpius-" I started to say.

"I'm not leaving, I just need to see something. George, have you heard from any of the Potters? Not James, Albus and Harry." Scorpius called down the hall to a fellow auror.

"I haven't heard from either of them all day long, it's quite strange." George said.

"This is bad, I need to find Albus." Scorpius told us.

Right as Scorpius went for his coat, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped in, "Mr. Malfoy, you aren't going to go anywhere; I'm going to get George, Thurgood, and Barnes looking for those three. I want you to head to Azkaban in an hour, stay and speak with your wife for a while, she needs you; Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, I would like to speak to you both."

My mum and Anna followed the Minister out and Scorpius shut the door. He turned around and collapsed into tears and sobs in my arms. I led him to the desk and placed a kiss on his cheek. He sat down on the desk and pulled me to him. "Scorpius, everyone is looking, we'll find him."

"It's my fault, though! I wasn't watching him close enough.!" Scorpius cried.

"If it's your fault, then it's mine, too. We didn't know he would be kidnapped, now did we?" I tried to reason with him.

"No, we didn't know." Scorpius whispered.

"Now, we are just going to have to pick ourselves up and work to find him; I told Teddy that I'm going back to work tomorrow so I can talk to other the other wizard leaders, so they can help us in the search." I looked at Scorpius, wanting so bad to just make our pain, especially his, better.

"I-Rose, what if- what if he- I- what if he kills Porter?" Scorpius said, his silent sobs had stopped and a couple of tears escaped my eyes.

"He obviously wants something; he wouldn't have kidnapped him for fun."

"I'm gonna find him, Rose, I promise you right now." Scorpius said with determination.

**Please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, but i barley get reviews and it's hard to write when you don't have an opinuion on it, so please review! Anyway, this is a slightly darker turn and this is only the beginning, i'm in this for the long haul! This is going to be a lengthy story, so if you wanna read, there is more to come, however slowly it may come! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Please review, prettyyyyym pretty please with cherries and sugar and chocolate on top! **

Chapter 10: A Happy Prisoner

Scorpius P.O.V.

As soon as Rose left I grabbed the man that I wanted to go to Azkaban with, I grabbed Lonnie Cedkrash and we were on our way to Azkaban. The reason I grabbed Lonnie is because he could keep a secret and helped me calm myself; he was kind and he was a very good auror. I probably wasn't supposed to bring him, but I didn't care. When we arrived at the scariest prison, like, ever I went to the warden and he sent us with a guard to the cell that used to be Lytle's. "Scorpius, keep calm, we should probably question the man in his neighboring cell, too. Don't lose your head, I know it's hard, but you can't." Lonnie placed a hand on my shoulder and strode forward behind the guard.

When we reached the destroyed cell I knelt down and inspected it and asked the guard, "There's a hole in the wall, is that how he got out?"

The huge, hulking guard answered, "We assume so, but not many aurors have been up here to inspect; it's so ruined that you can't tell much, but since the hole is in an outside wall he would have pitched into the ocean."

I stepped cautiously into the cell and cleared some rubble off of the floor; as I got to the inside, farthest corner of the cell I picked up a large rock and many other rocks in the same pile fell through the floor revealing a manmade, human-sized hole. I looked down and found that it dropped down into the foyer of the prison, a good 20 feet. "Lonnie, look at this." Lonnie stepped forward and looked down.

"He didn't use the hole in the wall." Lonnie laughed humorlessly.

The guard stepped forward, "No one reported anything like this, but I wasn't here that day. You should ask Kahet, he was here that day." He told us pointing to a guard down the row.

"Hey, Kahet? Could you come down here for a moment?" I said as he placed a tray of food in a cell.

"Yeah, I'm Kahet Gum. What do you need, sir?" He said slowly.

"This guy," I pointed to the guard, "told us you were here the day Rosserin escaped, were you on foyer duty or something like that?"

"I was here, but I was on roof patrol before we got an alert." He nodded.

"An alert?" Lonnie asked.

"Yes, there was a disturbance in Block D that all guards were needed for. A prisoner tried to escape, but failed. The magical security was down for three minutes between the time he tried to escape and the time it took for all the guards to get down there. A riot had broken out because of it." Gum concluded.

"So, there would have been time for Rosserin to get out." I stated.

"I mean, sure, but not really, the cells weren't opened except for the one who attempted escape's." He shrugged.

"Thank you, that was very helpful." Lonnie said, Kahet stalked away.

"I want to interview the guy who is next to him." I pointed to a small, dark-haired man who was sitting in the corner of his cell.

"Okay," the guard said, "Draven, get up, someone wants to talk to you."

The small man got up and stood in front of the bars. His hands had many healing cuts on them, his body was emaciated, and his hair was dirty and untrimmed. He had been there for a while by the looks of him. He wore no shirt, but he had long, dirty shorts that went to the bottom of his knee cap. "How can I help you?" His voice was tired, but full of hate.

"We have some important questions to ask you about Lytle Rosserin." I stepped forward and looked into his blank, black eyes.

"I don't know if I can help you with that." He placed a pale, skinny hand on the bars.

"Answer all the questions they ask you Draven." The guard told him and turned to us, "His name is Draven Odysseus, he murdered seventeen people, and he's been here for about seven years."

"Okay, Draven, why did you kill those people, for starters?" Lonnie stepped forward.

"They had been mean to me in the past, they deserved it; they deemed me criminally insane, but I like to call myself criminally genius." He smirked mercilessly. He chuckled darkly and stared at me expectantly.

"So, I guess you probably aren't honest either." I seethed.

"Why would I lie, I have nothing to win…. or lose." Draven chuckled again.

"Okay, then, what have you heard Lytle doing lately?" I looked at him in contempt.

"Lytle doesn't do bad things, every now and then I would here some strange scraping, but he always tossed around in his sleep. Lytle wasn't a bad man." He looked sort of sincere, as sincere as a sadistic killer can look at least.

"He is a bad man! He kidnapped my son you little-" I yelled.

"Scorpius." Lonnie grabbed my shoulder firmly.

"Oh, that's _you_, I heard he had kidnapped a famous baby; you must be Scorpius _Malfoy_! Wow, you're the one who left your own newborn son alone. Ha, you should blame yourself!" Draven laughed hysterically.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that way!" I raged and pulled out my wand, "Crucio!"

Draven shook with the torture and fell to his knees, but he never once made a sound. He was used to this. "Scorpius!" Lonnie's voice rang out as he fought the wand out of my hand, "You can't do that!"

"We actually do that here if they misbehave, it isn't against the rules." The guard pointed out.

"But we, as in the aurors, aren't supposed to do that as a first resort." Lonnie explained, he handed me my wand.

Odysseus was breathing heavily on the ground, "You think that matters? Huh? Well, here's something to chew on, I don't care, this has happened to me before, I've been tortured. Lytle was never tortured. He was well behaved he was happy to be here, safe from the outside world he said. He always got scared when his brother came to visit, he-"

"Wait, they're allowed visitors?" I asked.

"Yes, once a month, one visitor." The guard nodded.

"No one ever came to me, no one, my family hates me, but Lytle's brother came every time. They were exactly the same except for their hair colors. One blond, the other brown-haired. They would always have whispered conversations that even I wouldn't be able to hear and I have wonderful hearing." Draven explained.

"Was his brother encouraging of his crimes, or was his brother disapproving, Draven?" Lonnie asked carefully.

"He always ended with telling Lytle how disappointed he was of him. Telling him that their father would have been so disappointed. He said that in a loud voice so that he was embarrassed." He nodded excitedly.

"I read that their father has been dead for 20 years, do you know about that?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Lytle said it was an _accident_, a terrible one, he was found out in their backyard dead from apparently falling off their roof." Odysseus told us.

"Are family members allowed to talk alone with their kinsman or does a guard always have to be there, and are they allowed to bring things?" Lonnie asked the guard.

"Well, this is Block E, so family members are escorted and then they are left alone with them unless they ask for us to stay. And in Block E they are allowed to bring books and pictures and newspapers, but those are all checked before they are given to the prisoner." The guard explained.

"What is the significance of Block E?" I asked curiously.

"Men who have good behavior are sent here, minimal guards, no torturings, relaxed guest rules, and larger meals."

"Hmm. And, Draven, you said that he was always scared on visiting day, how come?" I wondered.

"Like I told you, he was happy! He was happy being a Prisoner of Azkaban, when his brother came he was afraid he would have to leave, which wasn't going to happen, but he was always afraid of it. We talked often." He told us.

"Thank you for your help, we must be going." Lonnie said.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded, walking down the long hall of Prisoners of Azkaban.

**I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be more of Albus and Harry and their plight in Barry's house; there will def be some cute father/son moments! **

**Please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is an update from me to you! Anyway, i have been working on this for a while and here it is! Enjoy! **

**Please review! **

Chapter 11: Always Been There

Albus P.O.V.

I knew we had been here for at least 12 hours. No one had come and my dad was still studying some thrown away notes. I was pacing the floor and trying to connect the dots. All we knew is that our whole family was a target, Kingsley Shacklebolt was a target, and so was Horace Slughorn. We knew Lytle's history and some of his family background, but that was about it. I heard my stomach rumble and turned to my dad, "We need to get out, Barry obviously is helping his brother or he is under the Imperius Curse; we need to get home and share the information we've gathered! I want to see my wife, my best friend and cousin Rose, and Scorpius! I know you want to see mom! They are probably really worried about us! And we haven't done anything to help ourselves! We need to come up with a plan, Dad!"

"Albus, I know that we need to get out, but calm down and buckle down! Start reading the journals some more! Think harder about the plan this guys has! Even try to listen for Barry's voice! Anything!" My dad grabbed my shoulders and said to me.

"It is hard to think when your family is worried and your best friend's son is kidnapped somewhere." I sighed.

"Well, you have me, and there is no way that I can leave right now, so, there." My dad looked at me.

"They didn't say that your family would be brought into this in training." I paced the room.

"They didn't say they wouldn't either. Albus, it's hard, it's really hard. My family is the most important thing to me. I know you're safe and that gives me some peace. But, James, Lily, your mother, Ron and Hermione; I have no idea! We need to worry about what Barry's plan for us is before we do anything drastic. That and we need to learn more." He turned back to the web.

"Have you ever thought about stopping?" I whispered.

"What?" My dad turned his body slightly towards me while still staring intently at the web.

"Stopping. Quitting this auror thing. Have you ever thought about it?" I said, even quieter.

"I have, but- Albus, I feel like I need to. I feel a responsibility. A responsibility to my family, the Wizarding World, and all people in trouble. I feel responsible for many deaths during the war. I did feel responsible, but I know how many other lives I have now saved and that makes me feel a bit better." He turned all the way toward me.

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill those people in the war. They fought willingly to protect the world and destroy Voldemort and to protect their families. Teddy doesn't blame you, he loves you. He knows that you aren't the reason his parents are dead. Uncle George knows and Grandpa and Grandma Weasley. They know that you didn't kill Uncle Fred! It's not your fault, it never has been and I understand the whole 'serving your people' thing, but, Dad, really, you shouldn't feel responsible. Now or ever." I finished and hugged my dad.

"Al, if it were only that way." He said.

"It is that way. It isn't your fault. It never was. You really shouldn't feel guilty!" I leaned against the wall.

"I guess you are the smart one. You are wiser than you look." My dad laughed.

"Except in Potions, I suck at Potions." I chuckled.

"That's why your job doesn't involve mixing potions." He snickered.

"Yeah, that's pretty good I guess." I chortled.

"Yeah, it is!" He smiled.

"Rose was the smart one, Scorpius was the cunning one, and I, I was the funny one." I grinned.

"Well, all three of you were athletic so that wasn't really a category. But, you are for sure the wisest of the Potter kids!" He smirked lightly.

"Well, we better get some work done. We need to know what's going on." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if I can find any more info in the trash. You look at a journal." He walked forward to the trash.

I walked to a journal and started flipping through some pages. I didn't know how much I could find in those stupid things. I thought that they weren't that important. I was wrong; I leafed to the middle and found a stray Daily Prophet article. I picked it up and read it, the headline, out loud: "LEGENDARY HOGWARTS PROFESSOR, HORACE SLUGHORN, HELPS IN THE CAPTURE OF DEADLY KIDNAPPER." We now knew why Slughorn was targeted.

**OOOOOOOOOOH, suspense! anyway, i really hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review, i will love you forever if you do! **

**-W-P08 **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is way overdue, sorry, thank you for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate it! Draco gets involved a bit here and may have helped out pretty well! So, here it is! **

**Please review again! **

Chapter 12: The Malfoys Join The Fight

Rose P.O.V.

I was sitting in my kitchen, talking to my mother on the phone whilst crying hysterically; she said she would be over soon because she was really worried about me. I told her to do what she had to do but I told her that I would only be okay when my son was returned to me. I hung up and heard a loud knock on the door. I got up cautiously, my hand resting on my wand in my pants pocket. I opened the door a crack and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, "Well, are you going to let me in?"

I opened the door all the way and said, "Of course, uh, sorry; Scorpius isn't home right now, though."

"That's fine, you're smarter than him anyway." Draco stepped into the room and looked around conspiratorially.

"May I ask why you are here, you never visit." I asked quietly.

"I've been doing some digging." He pulled a piece of newspaper out of his pocket and a photo.

He handed them to me and I said, "What are these?"

He took them back quickly, "Maybe something important."

"Then let me have them back so I can look at them." I reached out but he looked at my hand in utter disgust.

"I will tell you why it may be important." Draco smirked.

"Fine." I sat down daintily on the couch.

"The headline I have found and chosen, reds: "LEGENDARY HOGWARTS PROFESSER, HORACE SLUGHORN, HELPS IN THE CAPTURE OF DEADLY KIDNAPPER" And the photograph I have is evidence that Rosserin was mad that Slughorn ratted him out."

"But, how did Slughorn help in the capture?" I asked.

"He was friends, very good friends, with the Rosserin's father, Giselmaere Rosserin. And, being friends with him he had been to his summer home in Blackpool. Slughorn suggested that Lytle may be hiding there, and he was correct. The Rosserins didn't have many friends and just their closest friends knew of the summer home. It was a dumb place for Lytle to hide, some say he wanted to get caught, but we may never know for sure." Draco looked victorious.

"What does this have to do with my son and finding Lytle?" I was kind of angry; this wasn't a legitimate answer to what I cared about.

"Blackpool!" Draco said.

"Why would he hide the same place twice?" I shook my head.

"If it was true about him wanting to be found then he _will_ be there." Draco handed me the photo, "This shows that he was angry at Slughorn."

I looked at the photo, it was Slughorn shaking the judge's hand and Rosserin was being pulled away in the background and seemed to be saying something. His mouth moved as if to say the words, 'I will get you!' "I'm not so sure this is towards Slughorn, Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course it is."

"If it is, then your story doesn't make sense, or your stupid theory. He seems to be talking to the camera, first of all, and second of all, if he wanted to be caught he wouldn't be mad at Slughorn. Think about it, if you say that he wanted to be caught, then why would he be mad at Slughorn? And why would he target my baby because of that?" I explained.

"You and Scorpius were in the Slug Club, maybe that's why he took your baby, but it proves that he could be at Blackpool with your baby, not his motives, if there are any." Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Blackpool is worth a shot, but what if he is somewhere more obvious than that, like a friend or family member's home?"

"He has a brother that is still living, but his parents passed away in an accident three years ago. It's sad, their parents were nice people." Draco said.

"Maybe he is at his brother's house then." I said., "We need to talk to Scorpius."

"When does he get home?" Draco asked.

I answered, "He'll probably be working late again, we should go to the Ministry."

I knew my mum was coming soon, but this was more important, so we left the house and apparated to London. As soon as we hit the ground in the ally we made our way to the bathrooms and flushed ourselves down. We ran to the Auror office and went straight to the front desk. The offices were in chaos, Harry was somewhere unknown, so was Albus, fake tips were coming in like crazy, and half of the department was off looking for clues and following the possibly true tips. I went to the lady at the front desk and said, "Is Scorpius in?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I have no idea where anyone is, it's crazy here!" She said.

I nodded and started walking to his office, but I was stopped by Lonnie, "Rose, you are probably looking for Scorpius! He went down to records a couple of minutes ago to find some more info on Lytle's parents' car crash. He won't be back for a while. I can try to help you out or you can wait."

I gave him the information that Draco found and he said that this was pretty good and he went and asked my dad, who was acting as Head Auror while Harry was MIA, if he could send a couple of aurors to these locations. He came back moments later and said, "I am going to Blackpool with Ron and Ron is sending someone to get Scorpius to go to Lytle's brother's house with Gunner." He then ran off to get ready to leave.

Suddenly there was some commotion near the front entrance and James Potter stepped into the hallway. He had been at a Quidditch game, but since he was also a trained auror, he was helping out. He greeted me, "Well, hello, Rosie! Hope you are doing better." Then he walked to my dad's office.

It was good that they had some extra hands I guess.

**Okay, so i hope you enjoyed this, if you love ScoRose, then you m,ay wanna check out my other story: Thorns We Must Pas. It's pretty good, in my humble opinion! Anyway, feedback is love! **

**Please Review! **

**-W-P08 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so, sorry for not updati ng in a while, i've been around, but i have had a lot of trouble with this chapter! Anyway, thanks so much, all of you! Thank you for the lovely review! I really do hope you enjoy this lond awaited continuation! **

**Please review, reviews are love! **

Chapter 13: A Brother's Story Pt. 1

Scorpius P.O.V.

As soon as the newbie auror, Erick Ryrit, got me from where I was researching, I was sure they had had a breakthrough. They had ideas, but they wanted to send me to Lytle's brother's house to look for Rosserin. I was a bit disappointed. So, Gunner, James, and I got prepared and apparated to a small cottage in the countryside. It was nice, small, it was a home that Rose would like. They told me that Rose had stopped by with my dad of all people and had given them the clues. We walked to the door, pulling out our wands and we were met by the stare of a kindly faced woman. She looked us up and down and said, "Can I help you?"

"You sure can!" I said, trying to push into the house, but James caught my arm; he wasn't one for discipline, but he knew this could become a bad situation and that we shouldn't use our power of the law right away.

"You may come in." The woman looked around, worriedly.

"Thank you." Gunner said, nodding and walking into the house/cottage.

"It's May, right?" I asked, extending my hand, "Is your husband home?"

"I'm sorry, he's been gone for about an hour, he had some errands to run." She answered.

James stepped forward, "We would like to search your house, ma'am."

"Um, don't you have to have permission to do that?" She stuttered.

"We do, ma'am, we have a note from the acting Head Auror that gives us permission because we believe that you may be hiding a fugitive." Gunner handed her the note.

A young boy poked his head out of a room and said, "Mommy? Why do these men keep coming to our house? Daddy already talked to two of them."

May went to him and whispered to him to go back into the kitchen and wait for her. James said, "Others have visited? Which ones?"

"Uh- they- the p-people that v-visited earlier this week were, um, were Albus and Harry Potter." May's head facesd down.

James's anger flared and I yelled, "If they're dead, I don't even know what I'll do to your whole family!"

Gunner held me back and said, "You two search the house, I'll talk more to May and the children."

James nodded and we spread out around the house. James called for me a moment later and said that he heard movement under the floor. He was standing on a rug and was quietly listening. I heard it too and I told him to get off of the rug. He stepped off and underneath it was a little door. We exchanged a glance before lifting it cautiously. It revealed two dirty, tired-looking Potters. Albus and Harry stared up at us and smiled, just smiled. James started talking to them and yelling from excitement at finally finding them. He reached down and grabbed Albus's wrist, pulling him up. I did the same to Harry. And we embraced, all four of us, in a manly group hug. But our celebration was destroyed by the appearance of Barry Rosserin. He was in the entrance and Gunner was trying to talk him down from shooting a spell at his chest. James and I ran into the room and Barry took off.

James and I followed after him and he swerved into the nearby forest. The woods were thick, but James and I kept up. We threw spells at him and he threw thwem back at us. James finally disarmed him effectively and we kept the chase. We hopped over logs, crossed a little stream, leaped over boulders and dodge low-hanging branches and bushes. We finally caught up to him when we reached a wide river. James body-bound him and I searched his body for alternate weapons before levitating him back to the cottage. I had a twisted ankle, but other than that, we were fine. When we got back to the house, we took Barry and May into custody. Gunner transported the children to the Ministry and Albus and Harry apparated back to the Ministry as well.

We automatically brought Barry in for questioning, but let the very shaken up May sit for a while with Brenda, another trusted auror. I slammed Barry into the chair, releasing him from the full body-bind, but I quickly bound him to the chair and table. He was scowling and he was breathing heavily. He spoke and he made me angrier with every word, "I will not be treated this way! I am a British citizen, I'll have a report drawn up on you before you can blink, I'll make sure you are fired! I'll-"

"SHUT-UP!" James's voice rang out from the corner, "You won't because you have broken the law! You ran away from Ministry officials. You kidnapped two aurors! And I do believe that you and your brother are working for the same team!"

"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about." Barry stated.

"Don't play dumb Barry, let's go over this like civilized people," I seethed, "Where is my son? Where is he!"

"I-I do not know sir. I haven't and idea!" Barry shook his head rapidly.

"You may not know where hios baby is, but you know for sure how those people got into your little cellar." James told him matter-of-factly, "We have people casing your cellar right now. We will find out what's going on, Barry, don't kid yourself."

I nodded, "Let's start from the beginning, I have been told that you did in fact see your brother the day after the kidnapping."

"I did, but I told him he couldn't stay." Barry said, wide-eyed.

"See, isn't that easier? Cooperating with us isn't hard." James said, "Now, why would you keep the two aurors captive? Did you have something to hide?"

Barry nodded, "I was trying to help my brother,."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"_He's my brother!_ What about that don't you understand?" Barry screamed, trying to move from his chair.

"He is a convicted felon, and you possibly harbored him and protected him! You are guilty, too!" James said! .

"I know, I know…. Here's what happened…."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Dun,dun,dun! Jk! Well, kinda! But, you'll have to wait until newxt time! **

**Pleas, please, please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	14. Chapter 14

**First off, sooooooooooooooooo entirely sorry for not updasting; i've had a lot of work and wedding plans to make. But i'm married now, so YAY! But, that doesnt excuse my not updating, so i hope you'll forgive me! **

**Please review for me! **

Chapter 14: A Brother's Story Pt. 2

Scorpius P.O.V.

"I know, I know…. Here's what happened…." Barry uttered as he ran a hand through his light hair.

"It all started 20 years ago, that's when things began to change. On the night our father died to be exact. Lytle and my dad had been in a fight. Lytle wanted to bring two friends to our beach house for the weekend. My dad refused saying that it was for family bonding . Lytle was real upset and ran to the roof, he always went to the roof when he was upset; my dad let him stew for a while, but eventually he went to talk to him. Lytle had always been his favorite, and he wanted to make amends." Barry said nervously, sneering by the time he reached the end. "He even gave Lytle his name for a middle name, Giselmaere. So, my father went upstairs to talk to Lytle. After about half an hour I heard shouting and a high-pitched yell and a thump. My mother ran outside, but I ran upstairs. I found Lytle leaning over the side of the roof with a sick smile on his face. I looked at him and he just stared right back with dead, unfeeling eyes."

Barry took some deep breaths, recalling the horrible memory and he looked up at me with the same, dead, unfeeling eyes he had explained Lytle to have. "Go on." James prompted.

"I didn't say a word because no one would believe that _Lytle _the _perfect _child would ever do that. But I knew, I always kept that in the back of my mind. _He did it. _This was only the beginning, though. Five years ago when he kidnapped the first victim, Patrick Jenderson, he came running to me. Now, Patrick ended up dying, but Lytle did get a hefty ransom for him. He was luckier than some. At the time I was living in the outskirts of London with my wife and three-month-old baby. I had heard a child had been kidnapped, but I hadn't spoken with my brother in two years, I had no idea it was Lytle. But, alas, he showed up at my door with the young child the next morning. I turned him away, but not before helping him plan on how to get away. Because, I still loved my brother and I knew, or, I thougt, he would return Patrick eventually. I helped him hatch a plan to run to Blackpool and stake-out in our beach house and have the ransom sent to a random warehouse near my home. I would go pick up the ransom and have it there for him to take." Barry continued.

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you keep any of this money?" I asked curiously.

"I got a quarter of it, yes." Barry whispered, "My wife had no idea I had the money or that I even helped him."

"Okay, carry on." I said, pondering what Barry had just said.

"So, that plan went off without a hitch. But, Lytle asked for more money and when it hadn't been given in time he killed the child. After that kidnapping there were three more plain murders and two were adults and one was a teenager. They were breaking-and-entering related. But then he went back to kidnapping and got some ransom the same way he had before but to different places outside of the city. But, as always, Lytle wanted more and murdered the victims before they gave more money. Two were under eight and the other was an adult. After that he was captured because of _Horace_ and that was just that." Barry told us, wide-eyed.

"When he escaped and came to you with Porter what exactly happened?" James asked.

Suddenly Gunner knocked on the door and handed us a file. James and I took it and looked over what was inside before leaving the interrogation room to chat, "So, this secret lair was basically crawling with evidence and their plans to eliminate us and a couple others."

James sighed, "Looks like it,_ and_ since it was in Barry's house he had to have made it."

"Crap! So now we need to find out what this is about." I yelled.

"All we can do is talk to Barry and see what he has to say. He already is an accomplice and he was in possession of ransom money. We can nail him for that, thrown in Azkaban for a while." James explained walking back towards the room.

"Barry, we need to talk about the planning wall in your cellar." I sat down across from him.

"It's Lytle's."

"No way, you had to help." James slammed the file onto the table, displaying two pictures of the incriminating web.

"Okay, maybe I did a little more than turn Lytle away. We put together the web and he said that he would come back next week to see it and plan some more." Barry lifted his hands.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rosserin, but you're going to Azkaban." I said, standing up.

James and I exited the room and James said, "That's a bunch of crap. That web had to take a long time."

"Well, whatever, maybe he'll crack by tomorrow, but I need to talk to Ron about the findings at Blackpool." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Go home, I'll talk to Ron." Gunner said, coming up behind me, "Go home Scorpius."

"I can't!" I shouted, "I can't let this go! _And we still need to question May."_

I ran towards Ron's office and barged through the door. "Mr. Weasley, I need to talk to you."

"Blackpool was a bust, just dust; but, some of the others are going over tomorrow morning to check every nook and cranny. Go home Scorpius, be with Rose. I have a buttload of paperwork to go over; go be with my daughter, your wife if you've forgotten. She needs you more than we do. Albus will interrogate May, don't worry about it. He is okay!" Ron stood up.

I walked out defeated and went home to not sleep.

**Okay, there you go, Barry's story! Sorry that it's a little short. I am sorry once again for not updating! So, i do hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one shall be May's interrogation! **

**Please review, reviews are love! **

**-W-P08 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, very long time no see, It has been since the summer... I know there is no excuse for this awful updating and you probably don't wanna hear me whine, but pleas let me take a moment to explain myself a little bit: **

******I know no excuse can be made for my truly awful updating patterns lately! I'm not trying to excuse this, I'm just trying to explain my abscence a little bit. So, i love writing, and i love fanfic, but i actually got a job writing for a company and i couldnt be happier! Add that to being a newlywed (a couple months now, but anyway) and attending extra classes to get my masters and i have got quite the busy schedule! This job is my dream job, but it doesnt leave too much time for my pleasure writing! So, if i get weird with updates that is probably why! I know i know, i hate making excuses, but it thought it was nessecary to explain myself a little bit. ******

******So, there you have it, I'm sorry for makign an excuse, but I fwlt like you all deserved an explanation because you are all wonderful readers! So I took a little break from fanfic, so I wanted to get out a new chapter for your enjoyment by tyhe end of the year! So here it is, enjoy! ******

******Please review! ******

Chapter 15: May's Interrogation

Albus P.O.V.

I walked down the hall and was suddenly stopped by James, "Al, I need you to go in and help me question May Rosserin, Scorpius went home."

I nodded and followed him to the little room. I sat down at the table across from May who was wringing her hands together and whimpering slightly. James stood against the wall behind me. "Mrs. Rosserin, I'm gonna have to ask you a couple questions. Now I viewed the tape of your husband's inter- questioning and I have some information that I want to check out with you. So, were you aware that Barry was harboring, and helping, his brother Lytle?"

"Mr. Potter, I want you to understand that my husband, Barry, is a good man, he-"

"That's not what I asked, I don't really care about his character right now quite honestly, I just want to know if you knew he was helping Lytle Rosserin." I told her sternly.

She looked frightened, "I-I did."

"Then why didn't you report that to the proper authorities?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I honestly don't." May whispered.

I sighed, "Mrs. Rosserin, look, you are a good woman, I know you would have come to us if you could. Did Barry threaten you? Did he tell you that if you told then he would hurt you or your children?"

"N-no."

"Are you sure? You can tell me the truth. Because Barry told us everything." I lied.

May's eyes widened, "Everything?"

"Yes, and I want to see if everything he said checks out." I explained.

"My husband didn't threaten me." May mumbled.

"Did Lytle?"

May nodded, "He said he would kill my children if I told a soul." She started to cry.

"It's ok, your kids are safe now, but I need you to tell me what you know." I said gently, taking her shaking hand.

"Okay, I can do that." May nodded, wiping her tears.

I grinned softly, "Thank you."

May took a deep breath, "It all started when Lytle first started committing the crimes, Barry didn't tell me much, but I knew he was assisting Lytle. He helped him with the drop off location and such, Barry did not tell me this, Lytle did. In a rare moment when he seemed calm and normal. Lytle lived with us for a while, between the crimes. Lytle told me that Barry was helping him plan. Barry also was supposed to go and pick up the ransom."

"Barry was supposed to keep some of the money and Lytle admitted that most times Barry took more than was his fair share. But Lytle said that was okay because we had the baby to care for. Once Lytle escaped from prison he came straight to our home. I didn't hear the conversation between my husband and Lytle, but Barry invited Lytle in and they went downstairs for a short while. Barry forbid me from going down there long ago. Lytle left with the little baby that he had come with. When you guys showed up Barry obviously trapped you two down there. He told me not to let you out, so I didn't because I didn't want to make him angry."

May then looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Please, that's all I know Mr. Potter."

"Thank you. You say you didn't want to make him angry, you're a grown woman, you don't have to listen to him. Why didn't you disobey him?" I inquired.

"Like Lytle, Barry sometimes has the tendency to get quite violent." May admitted.

I looked her in the eye, "Has he ever hit you?"

May looked away, "I-I- Maybe once or twice, but never the children!"

I nodded, "Thank you May, we might keep you for a while, but you can go now. Brenda will get you settled."

I went to go, but May's voice stopped me, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Mrs. Rosserin?"

"Is Barry going to Azkaban?" May asked, looking at the table.

"Yes, he is ma'am, I don't know for how long quite yet. That is for the court to decide." I told her.

Then I strode out of the room, leaving James to bring May out. I talked to Brenda for a minute before visiting with my father and telling him what happened. Then I went home to be with my wife.

**Again, I apologize, and I;'m sorryu it was short! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review, it really does motivate me to write faster believe it or not! **

**-W-P08 **


End file.
